The Mysterious Girl
by Merii-kun
Summary: It all started on the first day of muddle school. Tired from all his fan girls, Sasuke Uchiha noticed the girl who didn't care - the nerdy Sakura Haruno. First fanfic. AU


The Mysterious Girl

It was the first day of school.

He sighed while arranging his things for this event. This was the first day of his middle school's life and he's also aware of his fan girls. Meanwhile on the other part of the town, there was a nerdy girl arranging her own things. '_New life, new place,_' they thought.

~x~x~x~x~

In their class, I-A, all of his fan girls were around him, giggling and impressing themselves for him. Beside from his seat sat a nerd with her big annoying eyeglasses. This girl was different from the others, she didn't bother him nor glance nor look at him. She simply read, read and read. Well, this young raven-haired guy was Uchiha Sasuke, son of the owner of the Uchiha company and the nerd girl with short silky pink hair was Haruno Sakura, a well-dedicated person.

Soon enough, it was time to introduce themselves. They presented themselves and added something about their lives.

" Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto," the heartthrob said coolly, much to his fan girls' delight.

The next one was Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, I have no parents and I'm a working student."

With this, Sasuke looked at her fascinatedly and thought, _'So that's why she has no time ogling or chatting to others...'_

As months passed by, his curiosity grew. She would stay in their classroom; finish her home works and return it to her locker. It is her daily routine, now he wants to know more about Sakura, so he followed her. He followed her until they reached the club named "Spiral".

_'What is she doing in my brother's business?_' he thought while making himself unseen by the nerd as she went inside. He hesitated and thought for a while, and then he went in after five minutes and headed straight to his older brother's office.

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh little brother there you are, it's been a long time. What brought you here?" Itachi, his brother who her once looked up to, asked.

"Hello, Aniki, it's been a long time… I'm just visiting you," he replied.

"How's the company going?"

"Good. Otou-san handles it."

"Oh, by the way, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"I see. Someone caught your interest, huh?" Sasuke gave his brother a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Mikuru call Cherry in my office. A.S.A.P." Itachi commanded.

After a few minutes the door opened then closed.

"What do you want now, Itachi-kun?" the girlfriend asked.

Sasuke notice the use of suffix -kun in his name. He didn't like it if it didn't come from their mother.

"Hey brother," Itachi said "…this is my girlfriend Sakura."

As he shifted his head, he found Itachi and his girlfriend. He was shocked because his brother's girlfriend is his classmate. His _nerd_ classmate.

"Haruno," he said absentmindedly.

"Sasuke," she replied, tilting her head.

"So you two know each other? How?" Itachi asked after witnessing the exchange of glances the two gave each other.

"He's my classmate." Sakura replied.

While Itachi and Sakura talked, Sasuke carefully eyed Sakura. She wore a skirt that lies in her mid-thigh, a tight tube that hugs her curves and three-inch black stilettos. She looked beautiful without her big and annoying eyeglasses. He stopped when he sensed that they're looking at him.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts," he said.

"Bye Itachi-kun, bet Naruto needs an assistant in the bar." And she put a chased kiss on his lips.

"Bye," he replied.

As soon as the door is closed, Sasuke asked Itachi. "Hey Aniki, you're Haruno's boyfriend? How did that happen?"

"Well … that time is when her parents died …"

+ flashback+

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

_As I walked to the deserted alley I saw her crying for the death of her parents._

"_Are you alright? Why are you crying?" I asked_

"_My parents died and I'm alone now." she answered._

"_Don't cry, here," I lent her a handkerchief. "Take this," I tried to comfort her._

"_Thanks," she said, wiping her tears with my handkerchief._

"_Come with me."_

"_Okay."_

_We reached an apartment and entered. I headed straight to the kitchen and gave her some food._

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Sakura … Haruno Sakura."_

~x~x~x~x~

At the classroom, Sasuke still can't believe that the Sakura he saw last night and the Sakura now was only one and also his brother's girlfriend. Their next period is lunch and he is going to ask her questions.

'_Lunch time'_

"Haruno, I want to talk to you privately," he said. All the students in their section can't believe what they heard.

"Where?"

"At the rooftop."

~x~x~x~x~

"What do you want to talk about?" she spat as they reached the rooftop.

"It's about you and my brother."

"I'll answer you."

"Do the two of you really have a relationship?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

"You know, you're lucky 'cause you caught his attention."

"I know, thanks for mentioning."

~x~x~x~x~

That night he dreamt of Sakura and Itachi. They were happily married with their kids while he is suffering. This nightmare happeneds every night that made him restless and his parents were starting to worry so they called his brother.

Itachi headed straight to Sasuke's room and asked, "What's the problem, Sasuke?"

"I have nightmares and I don't know why I dreamt of _her."_

"This _her_ you mean is Sakura, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"It's simple, I caught you following her to her apartment."

"Ah. Where's Sakura?"

"Downstairs, with our parents."

~x~x~x~x~

"Good Evening Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-sama."

"Good evening, too, Miss … ?"

"Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

"Good evening, Haruno-san. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting Sasuke."

"What's your relationship with Sasuke?"

"I'm his classmate," she answered simply.

"He is upstairs in his room, Ruka, please lead her way to Sasuke's room," Fugaku said.

"Thanks Uchiha-sama, Mikoto-sama."

As Ruka lead her to Sasuke's room and she overheard their conversation.

"… So Sasuke … are you … in love with my girlfriend Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"… Yes."

"How long?"

"Since first week of our class, almost months now."

"Ah."

"Hey Aniki, are you in love with Sakura?"

"No, I'm just like a loving big brother for her."

As soon as she heard this, her tears rolled down to her face. She ran as fast as she could, not minding Itachi or the others who are calling her. She didn't go home neither did she go to the bar. She headed straight to her father-figure friend. She knocked to his apartment and hugged him tight.

"… Kakashi…" she cried.

"What's the matter, Cherry?"

"It's about Itachi … he didn't love me at all."

For her sudden outburst of tears, he hugged her tightly and silently cursed Itachi.

"Shh … don't cry, Sakura. Stay with me as long as you want. No one can find you here," he said, comforting her.

"Really ?"

"Really."  
"Now sleep. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Kakashi."

The next day, as Sasuke went to school. He was full of courage. He would confess his feelings for Sakura. But when the period starts, their teacher announced something that broke his heart.

"Good morning class, I'm sorry to tell you that Haruno Sakura was transferred to another school due to her will. She would not be a student in Konoha Academy anymore. Is that clear?" Iruka, their adviser, announced.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," they chorused.

He may seem unaffected but sasuke remained broken, he ignored all the people around him. After a month, he received a text message that caught his attention. It said:

"_I want to talk to you, Uchiha. At the park meet me after class._

_Haruno. "_

"Sakura" he said as he rushed out of the campus, and searched for Sakura.

'_Sakura, why did you leave me?'_ he thought as he waited in the park.

"Sakura…" he said when the girl emerged.

"Long time no see, Sasuke."

He was about to hug her when she stepped back.

"Why did you leave that night without telling me – us?" he asked.

"Because that time, when you and Itachi were talking, I overheard it and it hurt me so much. It hurt me, you know that? He's the only one that I loved and trusted my whole heart and soul. Then I heard that he accepted me because he pitied me? It hurts … it hurts … so much," she explained while crying.

"Please don't cry, Sakura. I'm still here."

"No you're not! You're like your stupid brother! After I would love you, you will leave me broken and depressed! Is that what you like? See me suffering?"

"No I just like …"

"Stop it! You can't change it anymore! I hate you! All Uchihas are liars!"

He shook her shoulders hard, "Look Sakura, I'm different from my brother and those bastard Uchihas! I'm different from them! Don't compare me with them. I can show you how much I love you. How much I care and love you than my family and friends. Sakura … you're my life, my soul, without you … I … I can't live without you. Sakura I love you. I love you more than myself!"

"Then prove it! Prove it to me that you're different from your brother. Prove to me how much you love me…"

"I will…" he said before kissing her on the lips with full emotions and love.

~x~x~x~x~


End file.
